Please Dont Leave Me
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare cheated on Eli and he cant forgive her. Until she writes a song that makes him change his mind. ONE SHOT


**One shot**

"Babe, I'm so sorry." Clare chased Eli down the hallway trying to pull him back.

"Don't touch me. I can't believe you would do that to me."

"I said I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything. You still cheated. I even told you I would wait for you and it was killing me not to have sex and I still didn't cheat on you. I thought you loved me."

"I do." The tears falling down her cheek.

"No, you don't. It was all a lie." He loosened his arm from her grip and continued walking down the hallway. Clare snapped back into reality and saw a whole crowd around her. More tears fell down as she quickly ran to the girls' restroom. She slid down on the floor and grabbed a paper towel and tried to stop her never handed tears. She can't believe she actually cheated on him. When they both made promises they would be each other, never cheat, that they were the only ones for each other and she broke all those promises. Out of all people, KC? Her ex? Could she have been any more stupid? She groaned and sighed. They couldn't break up. She was so happy with him and she wasn't about to mess it up with some stupid mistake.

She went home and stayed home the rest of the school day. As soon as school let out, she texted Eli, _"Please meet me at my house? I'm so sorry, can we at least talk?"_

She sighed and laid down on her bed, praying that he would just come so she could just talk to him. She began to try to get her mind off of him and brought out her journal. She began writing and it began to turn into a song. She tried messing with different tunes and smiled at herself and figured maybe she could do something special for him instead of just explaining and prove how much she did love him and how much of a mistake it was .

Her bell rang interrupting her from her thoughts. She quickly sped downstairs and hesitantly opened it, "Hi." She weakly smiled.

He clenched his jaw to not freak out immediately, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. Please." He rolled his eyes and walked in the house and began to walk to the living room when she gently pulled his arm.

"Can we go upstairs please?"

"I don't want to go to your room. We can just talk here."

"Please Eli." He shook his head.

"Please." She begged her voice breaking. He sighed and followed her upstairs. She awkwardly sat on her bed and didn't say anything.

"So are you gonna try to get me back or what? I don't wanna stay here all day."

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because you cheated on me. Everything in our relationship was a lie. A whole a year was a waste of time." He was yelling at this point.

"Stop screaming at me. Please." She her eyes filled with unshed tears.

He sighed and his hands began shaking, "Can't you say what you have to say so I can go?"

She took in a breath, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much and it was such a huge mistake. I love you and only you."

"Do you want to hurt me some more? Don't lie to me."

"Eli, I'm not lying I swear. I love you so much. I just-please don't leave me."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry." He began to get up when she pulled him back, "Please stay, I wrote a song for you. Will you listen?"

He nodded and sat on the bed. She took out a deep breath and retrieved her guitar and she already had the song engrossed in her head.

"You ready?" She asked. He nodded.

She began to strum the guitar, _Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Da da da, da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?  
>Da da da, da da<em>

She looked up at him and weakly smiled

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>But my heart is- broken<br>Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty_  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<br>Da da da, da da  
><em>

_Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry_

Clare was now tearing at this point. She quickly wiped her tears and continued playing  
>Da da da, da da<br>_  
>Da da da da, da da da da<br>Da da da, da da  
><em>Her voice cracking as she cried. _Please, please don't leave me.  
>(Da da da, da da)<em>

_Baby please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<br>No, don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me no no no<em>

_You say I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back<br>It's gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<em>

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me  
>Baby, please, please don't leave me<em>

She put her guitar down, "Please don't leave me." She looked up to him. He weakly smiled and pulled her into his chest as she cried. "Please." She cried in his chest.

"I'm not. Don't worry." He kissed her curls. "I love you, I'm not leaving. Babe, please stop crying."

She pulled back and wiped her tears, "I'm so sorry Eli."

"I forgive you; I just don't understand why you would cheat on me. Am I not satisfying you enough? Do you miss him? Just give me an answer please."

She opened her mouth and closed it, "I don't really know, I guess it was in a moment kind of thing but I'm really sorry."

"It's okay but please don't hurt me like that again."

"I won't, I promise." She responded honestly.

"On a brighter note, I did like your song." She smiled and wiped her tears, "What was your favorite part?"

"When you said I'm your perfect punching bag."

She giggled, "You really are." And he smirked. And they both looked down avoiding each other's gaze.

"So…."Clare began. "We're back together?" Eli smirked and leaned into her lips. He captured them and he picked her up so she sat in his lap. He put his arms around her waist and she rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone. He glided his tongue in her mouth and she did the same. They began playing with each other's tongues for a while. Eli sucked on her lip and began to kiss at a faster pace until they both needed to pull back for some air.

"Did that answer your question?" He asked. She blushed and nodded, "I do love you Eli."

"And I love you." They lay down on her bed and he kissed her forehead, "And you have an amazing voice by the way."

She blushed, "Thank you." And leaned up to give him a kiss as they cuddled till they fell asleep.

**Yeah, random one shot. The song is obv Please don't leave me by Pink. Review (:**


End file.
